Shatter purple heart
by DarthJinnx
Summary: Spike Has Been Twilight Assistant for years and have a crush on Rarity For Years too But What happen when five years Later a full grown adult spike (pony size) Has been back stab betray heartbroken cause rarity and twilight have been dating behind spike back for 3 years.will spike be happy again will he forgive twilight for what she did.
1. Chapter 1

t started out like any other day. Ponies walked around talking, laughing, or in Rainbow's cause, napping. This day felt different though for the local residents inside of the Ponyville Library, or in this case, Spike the dragon. The purple and green scaled dragon was mopping the floors of the library again. Spike has been doing chores all day long, and he was getting annoyed. It wasn't the fact that he was doing chores, it was far, far worse. Today was a special day. It was princess Twilight Sparkle's birthday, and her party was being held at the Canterlot Gardens, and he wasn't invited. To add insult to injury, Twilight had brought along her pet Owlowiscious, but not him. This annoyed Spike to no end, as he had kept Twilight sane, fought Diamond dogs, rescued Applejack from being eaten alive, he even save an entire empire from slavery, yet Spike himself wasn't invited to the Equestrian games, nor any of Twilight's birthday parties. Though he had grown accustomed to this, adjusting to it as something that his caretaker just does. What really bothered him was the late night dates, with the lavender princess coming home at around three in the morning, or the very next day. Spike had to worry for the lavender alicorn, not knowing if she may come home hurt, or come home at all, just because she was an alicorn doesn't mean she is above being hurt. It was unlikely but still a possibility. Spike sighed. 'These mixed feelings are gonna give me an ulcer.' .  
The sun was setting over the city of ponyville while Spike finish up his chores. He wished that his beloved Rarity was here, but she, like her other friends, were at Canterlot. With a soft sigh, the teenage dragon who was wearing a purple vest with matching silk jeans takes out one of his favorite books and began to read. His thoughts was cut off when he felt queasy all of the sudden. Spike knew this feeling all too well, it would happen whenever someone had sent him a letter. The dragon burped out a scroll with the royal seal and an invite. Spike picked up and scroll, riping the off the seal, and read it.  
Dear Spike  
Thou art truly sorry for you not being invited to Twilight Sparkle's birthday party. She had informed us that you and her got into a little fight last week, involving her well being. We know how thou feels to be left out. That's why we sent thou an invitation for Princess Sparkle birthday party. We know thou are quick in flight thanks to your friend Rainbow Dash's teachings. We hope to see you soon.  
Sincerely your friend/aunt, Princess Luna of Equestria.  
Ps: I believe our score in the art of gaming is 10 to 10. Best be prepared dragon.  
Spike chuckled at the last line of the letter. He and Luna had begin playing games ever since Celestia was either too busy or too tired to spent time with Spike. The two told each other their dark secrets, with Spike having a crush on Rarity, and Luna wanting to abandon her royal statute and live as a normal mare. Luna told Spike that dragon's had no limit to how long they could live for but even that didn't mean he couldn't be killed. Luna even said that the princesses could be killed just not as easily as a regular pony. Putting the invite in his pocket, Spike walked out of the library, locked the door behind him, spread his wings and took flight. It would take at least ten minutes to get to the castle by flight. At least he was going to have fun with the princess of the night.  
Canterlot gardens: 5:40pm  
It was that time of the year once again, an event so rare, that it would make the Grand Galloping Gala look like a kiddy party. The princess's birthday party. Normally, Celestia or Luna would celebrate their birthday every 100 years, and since Twilight was the newly crown princess, it was customary for them to throw her one as well. Usually the nobles would've been invited, but this time, nearly all of the apples and oranges family were invited. Also, Twilight's mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law were also invited along with all her friends with the exception of one. The only ponies that were of nobility were Fancy Pants and his wife, the supermodel Fleur-de-lis. The garden itself was decorated with streamers, balloons, and all things party related, all the components of a party from a pink party pony. There was food set out in rows on the tables from both the Apple and the Orange families. Normally at events like this the guests would be dressed up in fancy outfits but per the request of the birthday mare the party stayed casual. This wish was fulfilled by everyone except for Fancy pants, Fleur-De-Lis and many of the Oranges.  
Princess Luna looked up at the sky, waiting for her friend to show. She was wearing a midnight blue dress,form fitting to present her b-cup breast, yet was cleaveless to preserve her modesty and her black stocking that rode up to her thighs. The most fascinating feature of her dress was how both parts of her cutie mark where visible showing off her crescent moons to those that wanted to be hold them..  
"Who are you waiting for Lulu?" A soft voice spoke causing the moon princess to turn her head. A white alicorn wearing a white dress that showed off her A-cup breasts the Alicorns aurora mane and tail flowed gently with the nonesxting wind.  
"Oh just an old friend. He should be here any moment now." She said and looked toward the sky that was heading towards ponyville, as a figure she knew was only five minutes away was present on the horizon.  
Twilight was pacing around in her room. The lavender mare was wearing her princess outfit she had once worn during her coronation. She was nervous not that one of the four princesses should ever be nervous, but telling every pony that she had found that special pony, the pony who captured her heart, that was very large news. She felt a tad sad however. Twilight knew that she would hurt Spike by dating her. He would properly leave her forever if he found out. But worst of all, he'll come to hate her. The first pony she ever told was the princess of the sun herself. She advised Twilight to tell him before things get worst, but knowing Twilight, her second worst fear was losing her best friend throughout her life. She never told him, in fact, she has been dating his crush behind his back.  
"Something the matter darling?" A soft voice asked. Her voice alone made the princess's heart flutter. Her purple eyes gazed upon her glory, the white long fancy dress with a sapphire blue belt on her hips, her purple main flowing flawlessly passed her shoulders, as her sapphire eyes gazed upon her. "It's Spike isn't it?" She asked, with only a nod. Rarity walked on over to her marefriend, wrapping her arms in a tight embrace.  
"He had a crush on you, and I promised him not to tell anypony about it. I even told him that I would help him be with the mare he loves, and I betrayed him in the end. I betrayed his trust." Rarity knew what she was talking about. He had helped her when orders were piling up, comforted her when a stallion broke her heart. He even modeled for her, yet she had never felt the same way for him as she felt for Twilight.  
"I know darling, I know." She said, placing her lover's head against her breast. "We should go, we don't want to keep them waiting." Twilight nodded and walked out of the room with Rarity following behind.  
Back at the party, Spike landed in the middle of the garden. Luna was the first one to greet him, followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, the rest of the Apple family, Babs Seed, Fancy Pants, and finally his adopted mother Princess Celestia, who, like the rest, were shocked to see the dragon present. Luna explained that she wanted to see him again, and that they have a tie to settle. Celestia wanted him to leave at once. It wasn't because she hated him. In fact, she loved her son dearly. She just wanted to spare his feelings, but specifically one feeling altogether the feeling of being betrayed.  
"Where's Twi and Rarity?" Spike asked, looking around the garden.  
"Spike listen." Celestia began to talk. "It would be best that you leave right now." The ponies around gasped at what Celestia had said. She wanted Spike to leave his own guardian's birthday party.  
"Ummmmmmmmmm, why princess?" Spike asked, confused by what he had just heard. The only time she would ask him to leave was whenever she had day court to attend. Celestia only frowned in response. If it wasn't for her subjects, if she was only alone with him, she would've told him what has been going on between Twilight and Rarity. She would've comforted him, like the time when he cried during his infant years, not wanting to be alone. If these ponies hadn't been around, she would've acted like the mother she was and not the princess they wanted her to be. If only she didn't promised Twilight to keep this a secret. It also was tearing apart the solar princess.  
"Trust me Spike, It'd be best if you..." Suddenly a bright light appear blinding all the ponies, and dragon. When the light disappear, there, standing in the middle of them, were the white unicorn, and the lavender princess themselves.  
"Everypony!" Twilight began. "I have some news I would like to share with you all." All of the ponies and Spike stood there. Both Twilight's and Rarity's eyes widened seeing the dragon standing there. At that moment, they both wanted to leave. Both the alicorn and unicorn were afraid of what would happen if Twilight had spill the beans. that her friendship with Spike would end. Twilight looked at her teacher, who only nodded.  
"He need's to know!" Was what her expression shouted to her.  
"A-As you are all aware, I have a special s-somepony. I-I-I have been seeing this pony for the past three years." Twilight announced as she began to sweat. Each word became harder and harder to say. "A-And I would like for you all to meet m-my special somepony." She felt bad for having to crush spike's heart like this, but it had to be done now. The princess looked at Spike with much sorrow in her eyes. As Twilight turned toward the white unicorn, their eyes meeting each other, both mares knew that they were ready... ready to face the wrath of the heartbroken dragon. Their lips met, passion burning throughout their bodies. The ponies gasp with the exception of Celestia. The sun princess herself didn't care if ponies were watching. She knew that this act alone had already shattered her son's heart. She wrapped her arms around him. Drawing him ever so closer to her. Spike was already lost in thought as the scene was happening before his eyes. All those years, all the work he put in, all those long hours of digging through dirt. He even wore a bucking dress, and for what? For his sister to come in and take her from him. But then it hit him, the whole reason why Twilight had been returning home late at nights.  
"I see." Celestia felt his arm trembling. "When were you planning on telling me this?" Spikes declared, his words calm and composed..  
"We were going to tell you shortly after the party Spike. We never meant to hurt you like this!" Rarity stated. Her eyes showing her sorrow for the poor dragon... The tiny, pathetic dragon that had lost his longest crush to his sister.  
Spike nodded his head, slowly taking in this new information as best he could.  
"So for three years, I've been working my tail off, comforting you when those stallions had dumped you, doing everything in my power for you to notice me, but you slept with Twilight behind my back, huh?" It was not an accusation, more as Spike had wanted to have these questions confirmed. At this point, Celestia had been surprised by Spike's reaction and let him go. He did not look angry, in fact, he looked very calm. That was wrong. He should have been angry, hurt, anything! She wanted him to show anything besides this calm and cold face. Spike switched from looking at Rarity to Twilight. "And you... The one pony I trusted for so long, to confide my secrets to, had went on and fallen in love with the one single pony that I have ever wanted." He spoke, nodding and pointing his claw towards Twilight in understanding. "I trusted you, above everypony else. I trusted you with everything, you know that. I told you that I loved her, and you even promised me that you'd help me, but instead, you betray me? How could you?" Twilight didn't know what she was looking at. Spike's words held such sway, such pain, but his face, his voice these held nothing but indifference. She felt bad to hurt him, her own little brother.  
"Spike..." Twilight was only cut off by a green claw held to her lips. Leaving Twilight to ponder, 'When did he get so close?'  
"It's fine Twilight. It's fine." His words were tender, caring, comforting. "I mean how could I have been so blind?!" He walked off, his hands flailing in the air. "I mean, Rarity's a mare, you're a mare, and I'm just a dragon." His claw covered his eyes. "A stupid pathetic dragon at that huh?" He parted his claws so that he could stare at the two.  
"Spike it's not-" Rarity, this time, had been cut off by a slight gust from Spike's wing.  
"Oh but it must be!" He took a step towards Rarity. Closing the distance between her and him in that one step. Muzzle to Muzzle he spoke. "I mean, three years... Three years! Of Spike take a letter, Spikey, can you help me? Here for the princess, I need a big strong dragon. How?!" Spike chortled. "Three years of smiles, laughs, and hope and you both must have thought it was a BUCKING hilarious! To see me struggle, working myself to the bone, to gain your affections, to perhaps find some love in all that toil, and you BOTH had known all this time, that it wouldn't happen." Spike took a deep breath. "A shame on my part then. I'm sorry Luna, but it seems that I'll have to cut our game night short today."  
"Spike, little guy come-"  
"Shining..." Spike's calm and cool voice had turned dark and sharp in an instant. "Don't." He said ,walking off to the edge of the garden.  
"Spike Pl-" Again Twilight had been cut off.  
"Sparkle..." That one word made all those present shiver in fear. "Don't confuse my attitude recently like we're still friends. You're dead to me, I want to make that clear. You and Rarity are dead to me. One more word... OUT OF EITHER OF YOU!, and I will not be held responsible for my actions this night." Another breath was dragged out from the collected drake. "I am going for a walk. Don't expect me home, tonight, tomorrow, the day after that," He spoke each word as he seemed to get ready for taking off. "or ever." Those were the final words he spoke before falling over the edge.

{Spike's P.O.V.}  
I'm falling. I can't see the bottom, just darkness. Nothing but darkness. I haven't jumped yet, I can tell that much. There's no rush of the wind, none of the sting of frosty air... Yet I'm falling? I wonder how long it'll be till I reach the bottom? Will it hurt when I hit? Am I still gonna feel it? Was I high enough so that I will actually die? Wait ,I haven't jumped yet. I'm just falling with the ground still beneath my feet.  
Funny, just when you think the world can't kick you any lower, somehow it finds a sledgehammer and smashes the ground beneath you. "Honestly, I don't know why I didn't see this coming. Those late nights, Twilight coming with me to help Rarity. It was so obvious! I was stupid to have not seen it. Oh well, now I don't have to worry about that." The winds moving, the air is biting, and I am truly falling. I close my eyes. Waiting for impact, waiting for it to end, then my wings open up and I soar away.


	2. Chapter 2

The ponies only stood there, watching the drake before taking the leap of fate. Celestia much to everypony other than Luna, and Cadence surprise.  
"Spike!" She called out, watching the dragon fall. Much to her relief Spike spread his wings in time, and soar through the cool gentle sky. The screams and cries of her son tore away at her heart.  
'I could of had prevented this.' Her mind scream, knowing it was her fault for not telling him. But what more she was angry, angry at her former student, and the steamess. Celestia could lash out at them both, call them monsters for not only betraying their friend, but making her son cry. But she couldn't, she was as much of a monster as them. 'I should of had told him sooner. I fail as a mother.' A tear form on the corner of her eye sliding down her cheek. No pony had ever saw there benevolent ruler, there princess of the sun, cry. Celestia's horn begin to glow. "I need to be alone for a while." Was her last words as a flash of light blinding the ponies all around her. Once the light faded, the white alicorn was gone. Luna and the rest of the ponies turn her gaze to the two. The two that betray and hurt her friend.  
"How has thy relationship started?" She ask in a dark voice. Making both mares stare at the ground.  
"When Spike went to Canterlot for royal business." Twilight spoke, as she covered her wing over Rarity.  
"A week and three days after Twilight became a princess, and my break up with Thunderlane." The white unicorn said leaning close to Twilight arm. "It was heartbreaking, I thought he was the stallion of my dreams, my knight in shining armor, but like the others he just use me for my looks." Rarity said in a sadden tone, only for Twilight to continued.  
"It was raining and I was returning from gathering quills from the Quills and Sofa shop when it started to rain. I ran as fast as I could toward the Library where I saw Rarity who was sitting on a bench. Her mane and make up dripping." Twilight pause before Rarity took a turn.  
"I told Twilight here the story and we went back to my house since it was closer. Once we got there, I offer Twilight wine but I drink most of it. We talk and talk."  
"Until we were a bit tippz. " Twilight giggle shortly but continued "It was pouring so Rarity offer me to stay with her that night."  
"Plus after a breakup, no pony want to be alone for the night." Rarity added.  
"Rarity was having a emotional breakdown, since She was madly in love with Thunderlane. So since Spike wasn't there I confirm her." Twilight said blushing remember that hot passion night. "And after there...we, we,we."  
"What Twilight means to say we made love." Rarity said bluntly, causing the lavanda alicorn face to turn red. "After our little...session, we decided to see each other."  
"After that you know the rest, and we both vow to wait on telling Spike, until we were ready." Twilight sighed. "We were planning on telling him after the party." Twilight eyes begin to fill up with tears. "We didn't want to hurt his feelings." Rarity wrap her arms around Twilight, who lean in over her shoulders. She knew she had lost a brother.  
"So for three years, thou hast been seeing each other behind Spike back. And never once consider his feeling, until now?" Luna ask as the two mares nodded. Luna turn away calling her guard she turn her head and look at the two "I'm deeply disappointed in thee." With that the Lunar princess call in a search in for her now hurt friend.  
"How could you Twilight." Pinkie Pie said, with her mane and tail flaten. She was wearing a pink blouse with her three balloons cutie mark, and blue jeans "Spike trusted you. You even said you help him win her heart, but you went behind his back. What kind of a friend would do that!" Pinkie said her hand clenched tight.  
"Pinkie we..." Rarity spoke but was cut off with a shake of her head.  
"I don't want to hear it. Rarity. Now Twilight lost her longest friend, because she didn't consider his feeling." She wanted to say something else, but didn't instead she ran to Luna, asking if she could help with the search.  
"She's right. "Applejack begin." Ya'll know Spike had his eye on Rare since he came to Ponyville." She turn her gaze from Twilight to Rarity. "Any mare would hog tie themselves to be with Spike. He like the perfect gentlestallion, well drake in his case. Anyway he was there to comfort you when those dead beat of stillions stomped at ya heart. Heck he even fought diamond dogs, and yet ya go sleep with Twi and lead poor Spike on like a dog on a leash? I see now why Sweetie Bell prefer me to be her big sister insested of ya. Ah don't go behind my family back." Was the final words before the country mare wear blue jeans, a red,white,green patted shirt pass them.  
"Applejack please understand." Twilight begin before feeling a strong gust of wind blushing pass them.  
"Forget it Twilight." Rainbow said flapping her wind, while her arms were cross. She was were wearing a cyan color sweat suit. "That was just..." Rainbow try to find the words she was looking for. "That is just uncool."  
"Why didn't either of you two tell us?" A shy voice could be hear. Fluttershy, who was wearing a yellow sweater, and spring, green jeans. "I thought we were friends. Why?"  
"Fluttershy we didn't know what you girls might think of us. We didn't want our friendship to be ruined." Rarity pleaded.  
"Too late for that. You should of had thought of that before you hurt Spike." Rainbow Dash flew past the two couple while Fluttershy just look away, not want to speak to them.  
Rarity look over at her sister who had grown over the years. The light dark straight mane and tail unicorn was wearing a white dress with a silver necklace Sweetie Bell looked away in shame, tears forming in her eyes. Ashame to be related to a pony who would hurt one of her friends. Turning away, she ran inside the castle.  
Candace who was wearing a black long sleeves shirt, and khakis dress pants walk up to her sister-in-law. Twilight though maybe Cadence would understand why she kept this hidden from everyone. Twilight was wrong on so many levels. The lavanda alicorn felt the stinging of a hand moving across her cheek. Twilight couldn't believe this, her foal sitter, slapping her. Rarity was about to say something but was stop by Twilight. Truth be told, both Twilight and Rarity deserve it. After what they pull.  
"I can't believe you Twily." Spoken a sad yet angry Shining armor who was wearing a purple shirt with his shield cutie mark, with matching jeans. "Spike was our brother, he was always by your side, even when you had gotten in trouble. You said it yourself when you brought him home, that would will never abandon him. Mom, dad, Cadence and I supported you. Yet you slept with your friend, behind Spike's, behind all our backs! You should know better than that Twilly." Shining pause for a moment "We'll be ok with you two dating, but you should of had told us all three years ago!" "Sh-Shining" Twilight again pleaded but was quickly quieted.  
"I don't want to hear it. Now if you excuse me, I have a little brother to find." Shining walk pass them. Slowly ponies begin to leave the party, the only remaining ones were the two couple.  
"Rarity."  
"Yes darling."  
"Maybe we should help with the search. I mean, it only right to apologize to Spike."  
"I do agree Twilight." Rarity spoke softly. Twilight horn glow, as it became brighter, and brighter. One the light faded, the two were gone.  
Celestia room  
Inside the marble bedroom lays the princess of the sun. Normally the room was neat and tidy, fit for a princess. But what happen a few moments ago, the room suffer heavy damage from a sadden white alicorn. Clothes made for royalty lay on the floor, the vanity mirror on the far side of the room shattered. A comforter lay only a few hooves from the fireplace of her now bare bed. books lay on the floor, while the shelves themselves were lay face down on the floor. The royal crown discarded with the mess. Celestia lay on her bed, tears matted her white majestic fur. She was hurting, and blamed herself for this pain. No it wasn't a break up with a stallion, she was hurting for her little dragon, who always somehow managed to brighten up her day with a simple smile.  
The dragon who would give her a hug, crying 'where have you been mommy?' was hurting, and she couldn't do anything about it. The worst part is that she may never see him again. All because she withheld information. Celestia held a photo of Spike riding on her back, with the princess on all fours tightly in between her chest. Before she could fall into her sister night-time embrace, there was a knock on the door, the sound was enough to fully wake up the princess.  
The door open revealing Luna and Cadence, accompanied by two night guards. The four gasp once there saw the destroyed state that use to be Celestia room.  
"Tia...what happen. Thou room look like somepony came here and cast a tornado spell." Luna said. What really sadden her was the tear pouring down her cheek. "I request a moment with my sister." She said turning to the guard, two which there both nodded and shut the door, leaving the three alicorns alone. Once the door closed, Celestia hop out of bed, and hug her little sister as tight as she could. Her tears flowing through her eyes like a waterfall. Luna only hugged her back, her wings wrapping around the weeping alicorn whos heart was ripped to shreds. After what seems to be an entirely which actually was ten minutes Celestia crying had die down. Luna took this opportunity to ask her this. "What trouble aids you Tai?"  
"Am I a bad mother Lulu, Cadence?" She said in between sobs.  
"Why would you ask that Tia?" Luna said in a calming tone.  
"You're a wonderful mother Aunty" Cadence said in a more softer tone.  
"I-I-It's because I didn't tell him." Celestia said, her now puffy red eyes. "I didn't tell him about Twilight, or Rarity. I didn't tell him because I promised them not too. I thought that when the 'right' time would came Twilight and Rarity would tell him. I never expect them to wait three years." Celestia said pouring her heart out. Luna nodded in understanding. "It my fault that my Spikey had left, and never want to come back."  
"No, it not your fault Tia. If all consideration it thy former student and her love partner. You were only respecting thy wishes."  
"She right Aunty. We'll do that same thing if we were in your hooves. Don't beat yourself up." The pink alicorn said with her wing also wrapped around Celestia. "Come on, we'll forming a search party. Rainbow said it would be pouring in the direction Spike took."  
Celestia nodded while wiping her eyes. "Thank you. Lulu, Cadence."


	3. Chapter 3

As Spike was In the Air Heartbroken Like Never Before He Had Tears In his eyes Flying to the sky in to luna his heart he was feeling betray crush and anger with rage but when he was flying he was getting a little calm but he would never forgive rarity and twilight like he said there dead to him and spike was thinking where to go where to spend the night. and his mind thought there was only one man one he can trust. his best friend James they met when spike and twilight where in canterlot and when twilight was too busy Spike and James Was hanging out and spike loves James He like the best brother spike could have ask for and only spike knows Where James Live in A little cabin. and true be told James Has a crush on twilight and only spike and rarity knows and rarity was great friends with James They Know each other since they where little but spike since what happen to night with him he doesn't know how James will don't want to hurt hi's best friend but he gotta do what he had to do.

after a little while when spike was flying he saw some guard and one of his friends looking for him but for now he wanted to be alone. spike flew to a medium size cabin in the woods lucky it was a safe peaceful woods and land and knock the door.

"In a minute"

James open the Door and see spike.

"Spike is that is you?!"

James said while spike look on the floor but then look face to face with he best friend and gave James A hug and started crying.

"Spike Whats Wrong what Happen come inside quick and tell me and i mean everything"

Spike nodded in agreement and both spike and James went inside and 50 minutes had pass and spike Explain everything to Him. Spike Could See the same Pain that He getting through. James Got up from the chair he was sitting and tears was drooping in James eyes.

" James Are you Going to be Alright i know its Hard but your not alone dealing with this pain and this horrible night.

Spike said while James went over to spike and pat his shoulder giving a small but fake smile.

"spike thanks...Um you can stay here as long as you want. you know your way to the guest room please make yourself at home ill be here if you need anything"

"alright thank you James i Knew i can count on you and Remember your not Alone on this"

Spike Said While he gave a big hug to James and Release the hug and spike went upstairs While James Sat in the sofa trying to deal his pain in his heart same goes to spike.

James And Spike Is dealing With there Shatter Heart.

-Meanwhile-

Shinning,Cadance,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy and pinkie pie are looking for spike all night but no dice but there were not gonna give up so easy as for twilight and rarity there where too looking for spike in there separate ways but the both mares could not find spike bump in to Shinning the only that she could see in her brothers eyes Was dissapointment and sadness over what twilight did. as for rarity her sister sweetie belle was not talking to her sweetie was crying a little bit over what rarity did to spike and she knew that she could not forgive her.

The Cutie mark crusaders was very worry that the guards not even luna could not find spike and all they could do is to wait until the sun rise and keep searching for him. and celestia dead worried in her castle thinking where can spike be all she can do to hope the guard to find him.

Back at James place. james was in The sofá thinking for What a betray rarity did to him he thought she was her one of his greatest friend but james was wrong he shouldnt had tell her feelings even tho james was helping twilight in the library after she went to ponyvilled trying to ask her out but he was to afraid to tell her feeling to him but spike said that twilight knew about your felt destroyed in his heart but now he knows that what rarity and twilight did to spike he only can think one thing

"Im sorry but your dead to me and i will never forgive you..."

That all what james did say before he went to bed.

Meanwhile later that night back at ponyvilled Princess Twilight was trying her best to send letter after letter to Spike, but thanks to both her and Celestia teachings he had mental block. Effectively preventing both her and even Celestia herself from sending letters to him. Inside the Golden Oak Library Twilight had been pacing around her statute on the ground floor. Once word got out that she was dating Rarity behind Spike back, no pony in Ponyville would speak to nether the alicorn and her lover. She felt bad about doing what she did. Be she was protecting his feelings. Even if she told the others that somepony would tell Spike. He was bound to find out, sooner or later. But to hide it from her bestest friend, her little brother. Was something she couldn't handle. She wanted to break it off with Rarity, but couldn't. She love her too much to break her heart.  
'Maybe Spike needs time to cool down, maybe he'll come back. Yes, yes, yes. He'll come back, and I'll apologize to him. I can make him a nice cave, and give him his own hoard. I can give him all the mares and dragoness he want.' Twilight mind was going through the possibilities, about how wide and deep his cave would be. and how big his hoard would be. "Oh who am I kidding, I drove him away. It my fault that he left." Twilight fell to her knees her eyes red, now teary from the lost of her number one assistant.  
At this point twilight didnt know what to do. and same goes to rarity.

Rarity on her part wasn't faring well. Every since her and Twilight got back, they began to search, but to no avail. Now she stood in the empty room that belong to her little Sweetie Bell there parents are away. She thought that Spike hating her and Twilight was bad enough, now Sweetie Bell refuse to speak to nether Twilight or herself.  
'Ok Rarity you're dating a princess, resulting in Sweetie is not talking to me or Twilight. All our friends hating you, and you are dead to the dragon that wanted to date you from the start and worse it seems james doesnt pick up his phone and its important i talk to him before anything gets worse'

With that rarity said she went to her bed and felt lonelyness in her. in her mind she think thing might goes well if they find spike and say sorry but everyone know thats not gonna make things any better.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been two days of the terrible night with spike and he was in james house trying to recover his broken heart.  
"James we are out of juice"

Spike said while james saw he was right silence drove the living room until james got up and took he jacket.

"Spike im heading out then to get more im going to ponyville so if you want you can stay here cause ill bring your friends over and dont worry im not talking about does two.

James said while spike sigh in sadness and nodded in agreement spike knew it was time to let his friends knew where he was.

James head out and took a quick root to ponyvilled after 20 minutes he arrive.

While james was walking he got bump in with one of the crusaidors.  
"Im s-" applebloom was gonna said until she saw who it was that they bump into.  
"Hey bloom how it going."  
James said after applebloom hug him tight.

"James its you thank celestia i bump into you we have a problem."

Applebloom said while james interupted her.

"I know bloom...i know everything about spike night."

James said while apple bloom heard spike name hoping he saw spike.

"Bloom i know that look before you ask question i want everyone of spike friends gather around first ok but not to sparkle or rarity"

James said while applebloom nodded in agreement and hug him one more time and went to tell the other.

James was walking he already got the juice he needed until he stop his track when he see a sad white little unicorn alone in the swing set so he went over there to cheer her up cause he knew it was sweetie belle. Sweetie love james as a brother figuire cause she knew he there for her.

"Hey little lady why so gloom"

James said while he hug sweetie behind like a surprise.  
"James im glad to see you!"  
Sweetie said while jame hug sweetie he heard crying from her and james explain he knew over what happen.

"So can we see spike"

Said sweetie with a sad tone while james smile a nodded in agreement.

"Sure sweetie just dont worry ok everything will be fine"

Sweetie smile a weak one thou and hug james one more time

"Your the best james you know that"

Sweetie said while james went behind sweetie and push her in the swings

"Higher james higher hahaha!"

Sweetie said while jame keep pushing her and saw giggles in sweetie face thats always make him a little happy.

Over 10 minutes sweetie parents appear and saw sweetie with james and went over ther to greet james and talk a bit after they left and sweetie kiss james cheek and said there goodbyes.

After there where gone james heard foots steps behind from far and turn around and it was rarity.

"James its is you im gl-"

Rarity said while james took a step back from her to not get close only staring at her.

"...you already know huh."

James still didnt awsner just keep staring he knew from inside he felt pain hate sadness.

"Darling if i can explain everything will be explain"

Rarity said while he took another step back and look to the floor until finally spoke james

" why rarity...from the day with met from the day we became best friends that you and me trusted each other and our friendship was strong until you broke it you knew i loved her you knew and here i thought my best friend will help me to be with her cause i know that my best friend loves it when im happy... But i guess i was wrong...you were the first friends i had the one that always be in my side when ever i fall down and you pick me up over my pain and always been there if i ever needed company you were like the best sister that celestia gave to me like you will always be my best friend my best sister until we get old and look back and say im glad that i met my best friend...but now all this time i guess i was wrong..i guess i never had a real friend to begin with...i guess you never cared over our friendship..."

James said rarity holding her tears she knew she lost her friends and her sister but she never wanted and i mean never want to lose james cause she knew she wil never find a best friend like him

"James...please...dont say that our friendship was true i know that i mess up but please hit me, yell at me do anything but please i beg of you dont end our friendship cause i never want to feel my best friend to leave me..."

James saw and heard what rarity said until she ran to him and hug him tight but james didnt return the hug he heard rarity sobs over him.

"Please james its just i was in pain that day and twilight was there and thats when it happen you got to understand i never did wanted to hurt you cause i knew that i would hurt you so bad just like i did to spike im sorry im so sorry"

Rarity keep crying but james didnt move a inch and did not return the hug and just look in to the sky and the sun was gonna go down and he grab rarity and grab her to release the hug gently and he look to her eye as he saw pain and regret.

"Im sorry too...im sorry to say goodbye rairty i hope you are happy"

James last words was that before he walk away to his house and rarity fell in the ground crying and sobbing.

"No...james...please dont go...my brother please dont go...i dont wanna be alone darling i dont wanna lose my best friend to be a stranger as well..."

Rarity said while she saw in the ground a locket necklace with a picture when they first met amd it was james neck lace she hold it tight and keep crying for an hour

"Please come back..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 little friendship reunion**

After that day with James and rarity in the park James continue his way to his house. Until he got tackled by pinkie by huge bone crushing hug that left him without air.

"Pinkie… AIIIIR" said James while he thought he was going to die in a horrible death.

Pinkie let go of the hug and gave him a sad look on her face and tear running into her eyes. When James saw the sad look on her only he did was give her a returning hug and walk together to his house.

"So you know about the situation over spike Jamie" pinkie said while James looks into the sky and took a breather from the air.

"Yes pinkie spike told me everything over what happen and he's at my house so you're welcome to see him and I'm going to explain something over there with all our friends ok." James said while he felt pinkie grabbing his arm and looking at her while she still look sad.

"My pinkie sense say it won't be a happy one is it." Pinkie said while grabbing james arm a little tighter.

"No it won't be a happy one pinkie I'm sorry" James said.

While James and pinkie arrive to his house James saw applejack, fluttershy , rainbow dash, applebloom, sweetie belle, scootaloo and spike talking and smiling a little bit that's a good sign James was going to called them until rainbow dash flew directly at him with a hug James never expected a hug from RD he always thought it was too girly for her over the tomboyish thing she has.

"James is nice to see you dude" RD said while she release the hug.

"It's good to see you to Rainbow" James said while he wave to apple jack and fluttershy.

30 minutes have passed, they chat a little bit and laugh over the craziness of pinkie pie. James smile, but he knew it was time to break the ice, he told everyone to come inside while everyone went inside James prepare some hot cocoa for every penny and he took his seat to begin to explain over the sadness of spike and tell them to James crush over twilight.

" As some of you girls know over what have happen to spike in the past week" James said while spike was looking at his cup.

"Don't remind me I'm still angry over that night" RD said while fluttershy and pinkie pie patting spike back

"I'm Sorry Sugarcube but over what twilight and rarity did I don't know what's going to happen now cause I know spike is not going to the library" aj said

"I never will ill say it before and ill say it again they're dead to me!" spike said

"Spike, calm down ok" Fluttershy said while she gave him a warm smile.

"Girls has you can see spike can stay here for a while until he at least put him on his feet again, but as you all know rarity was a great friend of mine…. Was" James said while everypony look confuse except spike he knew what james was gonna say.

"james is something you're not telling us?" applebloom said while james look at spike and he nodded for agreement cause it was for the best.

"girls for years I already met twilight when I lived in canterlot and from that time I already met rarity a couple year back more…." James said while the girls nodded that they already knew that.

"Um…James I'm sorry I interrupted but we already know you rarity and twilight had a history together before you met one of us. fluttershy said

"well but I never told you that from does years I gain feeling to twilight and I told rarity and spike and you know now how did that turn up" james said

While everypony heard that James saw applejack and rainbow dash with an angry look in their eye while pinkie and fluttershy was quiet looking inside their empty cup. Silence fell in the room over 2 minutes until rainbow broke the silence.

"So… you telling us that both twilight and rarity didn't betray spike, but they betray you and spike…..Wait till I get my hands on them" RD said while she got up but got hold back by Applejack.

After hours of explaining over the James situation and what happen early when he found rarity in the park both Rd and AJ got rage in their eyes when they heard my story fluttershy was very disappointment while she got up and hug me and spike was looking out the window.

"I'm going to my Room If you all want you can stay here for the night to leave spike company I need time alone" James said when he got up and he to his room.

Meanwhile, in James room, he was watching Lunas moon and James was thinking over this major problem they were having he need to think of something to clear both spike and his mind he needed to plan something. After hours looking out of the window he had an idea that maybe spike and their friends will come, but he needed to talk to the princess first and maybe tell Celestia that spike is ok, but he had to do that in the morning when everyone is awake the idea that James had could work maybe.

"I just hope nothing bad is going to happen" James said.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in james house everypony was calm and relaxing having a nice talk and before then James got out of his room to tell everypony his little plan.

"Alright girls and spike i had an idea as you can see today we have a dark day, but let's just relax and let's go on a trip to canterlot" james said while everypony think about it first but then nodded in agreement.

"But james would we cross pass with twilight and rarity" scoolatoo said.

"No worries were going to see celestia and luna they need to know that spike is alright" james said. While he went over to spike and put his hand on his sholders.

"...ok james i think its time to see my mom and aunt..." Spike said with a sad tone and looking on the floor.

"Alright then lets pack our stuff for the trip we leave tomorrow morning and i hope your parents will agree with me to take you sweetie belle.

Sweetie nod in agreement

"My parents trust you james they will agree" sweetie said while she smile.

Everypony went to there house and spike went to bed early while james was done packing he things to go to canterlot while he was finish he went to the living room.

"Now thats takecare of i guess ill haft to wait to-" james said while he got cut off by a knock on the door.

James got up and went to get the door when he open the door it was sweetie belle looking down on the ground like she needs a favor.

"Hey sweetie belle whats wrong?" James said while sweetie look up trying to say what she wanna say but got scared at first but ignore the fear and say it anyways.

"James..." Sweetie said."can you company me to my sister place i forgot something that i need to get"

While james Heard the favor he was going say no cause he doesnt want to see rarity but he had to do the favor for her cause james knows that sweetie dont want to be alone with rarity.

"Sure sweetie just let me get my coat and we will be on our way ok" james said while he went to get his coat and went out of his door with sweetie belle.

James and sweetie belle was walking to rarity place to get what ever sweetie is gonna find and about 30 minutes of walking to the location sweetie and james was talking until they arrive to there location.

"James wait in the living room i promise ill be quick we both know that we dont want to see my sister" sweetie said while james nodded and headed to the living room.

"Im not feeling alright being here" james said to himself while he heard steps from behind.

James thought it was sweetie belle and hope it wasnt rarity until he turn around and it was neither of them it was twlight with her purple pajamas they both kept silent until she broke the silence.

"Oh...hi james..." Said twilight. "How are you?"

James kept silence and turning around not seeing her face.

"James i got it let-" sweetie said when she saw twilight and then look james who was looking to the window.

Sweetie belle went to james and hold his hand cause she knows he was in pain already and she look at twilight but said nothing twilight was looking on the floor holding some of her tears.

Sweetie and james walk pass twlight saying nothing leaving twilight alone until 3 minutes rarity arrived.

"Twlight whats wrong" rarity said while she was crying without herself knowing.

"Your sister was here" twilight said while rarity hug her. "And james was here with her"

With that rarity was hugging her tightly until she release the hug and twilight saw rarity with two neckless.

"Rarity since when you had a Second neckless i only know that you have one" twilight said while rarity hold the two neckless tighly

"One of them is mine and one is james" rarity said with a smile but tears running from her eyes

"But if he hates us now rarity over what we did to spike and i dont like when you cry i think its better if you throw it away so you wont hurt yourself" twilight said while rarity just kept smiling and gave a quick kiss on the lips to twilight but kept holding both neckless.

" twilight i love you but i want you to understand that i cant do that even thou its hurts my heart that the only first greatest friend i had hates me now i will never throw away one thing i only have of him cause no matter if he hates me or avoid me i care too much for him if i throw this away is like throwing my entire life to hell and i cant live with that" rarity said while twilight hug rarity over what she said and felt terrible now over what she feeling the same way when she drove away spike.

"Hey...rarity...tell me before he met me how strong is your friendship to him" twilight said while rarity smile and went to the kitchen and got back with some tea and both mares cuddle up

"Twilight relax sweetie cause now im gonna tell you a story on how strong is my friendship with james"

Meanwhile sweetie and james was walking still in silence and got to james house. And spike open the door.

"James ,sweetie where were you two?" Spike said while james went to the living room and sweetie explain what happen.

Sweetie went next to james when he sat in the sofa and spike went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"James im sorry that i ask this but i know it hurts when you saw twilight but...aside that i wanna know before you me and sparkle how strong was your friendship with rarity" spike said while he gave james a drink

While james took his first sip he close his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sweetie , spike take a seat and get confy im gonna tell you how really strong was my friendship with rarity"

"I like to call this story frienship stronger than diamonds" both rarity and james said in the same time


	7. Chapter 7

**9 years ago**  
Its was a normal day in ponyville calm and peaceful james was in sugarcube corner relaxing drinking a little bit of coffee and was gonna finish up and leave until he saw rarity coming to him and gave him a big joyful hug.

"Hey rary how you been" james said while rarity release the hug. "You look happy did something happen"

Rarity nodded and was smiling like a little filly.

"Oh jamie darling you wont bealive it big mac ask me out" rarity said while james was impress that applejack brother ask rarity out.

"Im impress i never knew he was gonna ask you out and here i thought to incourage him cause i already knew you had your eyes on him" james said while rarity blush and giggle.

"Ooooh gilty darling" rarity said while she giggle one more time " jamie darling i need you to come by my place to help me out what im gonna wear."

While james Heard What rarity to help her out on her date with big mac.

"do i haft to last time i help you with the dress you took like 6 hours and still you didnt know what to wear and you were almost late to your date" james said. While rarity was doing the cute doggy face. "...Fineeeeeee"

"Splendid darling now come along there no time to lose this is destiny" rarity said while she grab james arms and took him to her place

"Wait now!" Was the only thing that james said before he was drag out.

After a minute they arrive at rarity place and james didnt felt his went inside and rarity went to get ready

After 2 hours had pass and rarity didnt know what to wear.

"Oh how about this blue one do you think he will like it" rarity said while she was holding a light blue dress with a hint of cristals in the skirt

"raryyyyyyy that was the first one you pick like two hours ago and in one hour your gonna be late for your date."

"Fine the blue one it is" rarity said while she head up to the bathroom to get ready.

After haft a minute rarity was ready for her date.

"How do i look darling" rarity said while she spin around to show james.

"A bright beautiful diamond now go your gonna be late and dont worry ill look after sweetie belle" james said while rarity smile and hug james for the nice complament

"Ooooooh jamie your the best and this is why your my best friend" rarity said while she went out the door. "Ill be back in a little while"

"Alright have fun ok" james said while he wave rarity.

After haft a minute sweetie arrive from school and saw james in the living room.

"James!" Sweetie said while she hug him. " what you doing here and wheres rarity"

"Your sister is on a date and im here to take care of you until she arrived" james said while he pat sweetie head "but for now how was school"

"Like always little awful everypony is getting a cutie mark except me and i want mine already" sweetie belle said with a pout face

"Sweetie what did me and sister said that you need to let your cutie mark appear by its own let your talent appear later it will soon" james said while he got down on to his knees and looking to sweeties eyes.

"Yea but..." Sweetie said with a sad face "diamond tiara keeps calling me blank flank and bully me alot for no reason"

James hug sweetie and the release the hug went to the kitchen and got her a glass of milk and a cookie.

"Then you should keep ignoring her cause she maybe scare that your cutie mark will be better then hers but until then keep ignoring her and do your school work and be responsables little filly like you always are ok"

Sweetie belle smile and drink and ate her cookie and when she was done she hug james like no tomorrow.

"Thanks james your right"  
Sweetie said before she went to her room. "You know james im glad my sister met you, your always been there for us no matter what and that why me and my sister love you for who you are"

Sweetie said then went to her room doing homework and james just smile and went to the kitchen to get a little dinner started for sweetie.

"Sweetie belle dinner ready!" James said while he put down sweetie plate on the floor and then he felt something purring on to his leg " hey there oppal your food is ready i just need to put it down for you so you can eat up"

Sweetie got to the table after she saw james putting down oppal food and went to the table to join sweetie.

"James i never understand how can you cook so good" sweetie said while james blush.

"Awe sweetie stop im flatterd" james said when he started eatinng.

"I wonder how my sister date going" sweetie said while she is enjoying her meal.

"Im guessing she must be having the time of her life" james said.

"But wait with who is she going out with" sweetie said with a confuse look on her face trying to think who she with now.

"Well she with big mac the farm stallion that runs the farm with the apple family it looks like he ask your sister" james said while sweetie and james finish up and he got up and took both plate and wash lt up " ok sweetie how about you wash up"

" ok thanks for the meal james" sweetie said before headed up to wash up.

"Anytime sweetie call me if need anything ok." James said while he finish up the dishes and went to the sofa anf oppal climb up to his lap to take a nap.

"Maybe i should take a nap as-" was cut up went rarity showed up by slam the font door with a angry and disapointed look and head angry to her room.

"Well thats not good"


	8. Chapter 8

When james headed up stairs to check on rarity to see if she ok james went infront of her door.

-Knock knock-

"Rary? You alight in there" james said before he try to open the door it was lock from the inside.

"Leave jamie im not in the mood right now" rarity said while james succesly picklock her door " i said to le-"

Rarity was cut off cause james was already besides her and he put his hand onto her head gently so he wont mess her mane.

"Now little lady whats wrong" james said while he saw her crying her make up running down to her face.

"...it was terrible jamie big mac arrived late at first i dint care but then he didnt pay attetion to me its like everything i talk he kept quiet almost all the time and when we arrive to the restaurant he was watching another mare i think her name was cheerliee but it doesnt matter i try to get him attention but still nothing" rarity said while she put her head on to james lap. "I wonder why he ask me out"

While james heard her story he stroke rarity mane and think of something to cheer her up.

"Hey rary i got an idea how about tomorrow you and your sister come with me to a festival tomorrow" james said

Rarity lift her head up for what over james said.

" i dont know jamie i was think just sitting down on to my chair and eatting up like 4 gallons of ice cream" rarity said while james he went front face to rarity and bop her nose.

"Come on it will be fun i promise that you will forget that horrible date ever happen who knows maybe you can wow up a stallion there" james said while rarity giggle and hug james. "Theres my best friend"

"James i dont what i do without you"

"Maybe eating some ice cream and crying" james said while she thump his head for that ice cream thing." Ow hehe sorry"

The next day rarity sweetie and james went to the festivals the place was full and familiar faces pinkie pie was winning the pie eating contest while fluttershy was watching the animals rainbow and Aj was arm hooves wrestling.

"Wow james this place is amazing" sweetie belle said while james was looking around to see what ride to go first.

"Hey how about we go that ride" james said while he pointed a magical roller coaster. Sweetie was exicted to go to the ride but rarity was afraid cause of her mane will get ruin. "Rary you stay here until i go to the ride with swetie Alright.

Rarity nodded and both james and sweetie went to the roller 20 minutes james got back.

"How was it darling" rarity said while sweetie and james hair was a mess until rarity use her magic to fix it.

"It was awesome i never went that fast in my life that the fastest ride in equestria." Sweetie belle said while james smile and he thought he heard rainbow from far

'ha in your dreams!' THUMP (lose the arm wrestling) 'CELESTIA DAMM IT '

"Weird anyways were to ladies" james said while rarity was thinking for a moment

"How about we vist fluttershy she over there" rarity pointed to fluttershy who was feeding the animals.

"Seems alright lets go" james said while they went over there to say hello.

"Hey fluttershy dear" rarity said hello to fluttershy

"Oh um hi rarity james sweetie" fluttershy said while james and sweetie wave hello.

"Sweetie belle why dont you pet of the animals if you want" rarity said while she nooded and head to the bunny cages.

"James can you um...help me with this food i cant lift it" fluttershy said while james smile and lift the animal food and went to sweetie while rarity and fluttershy talk.

"Hey sweetie" james said while sweetie belle trying to pet one of the bunnies but one of them keeps bopping her hooves."i see you met angel bunny he a frisky one"

The day went on the festival rarity was having fun and sweetie belle as well and jamed was laughing cause he hit a target so rainbow dash gets wet and it was worth it and the princess visit the festival and later on there were gonna be firework james and rarity was walking while rarity catch her eye to a seller who was selling locket neckless

"Madam want a locket you can put any picture you like anything" the seller said while james was looking all clases of lockets.

"What you think jamie?" Rarity said while james was still looking "i think ill get one"

"Make that two" james said as the seller smile and made the locket.

"Would you like some writen down and what will be the picture" the seller said as rarity took out a photo of james and rarity when they were younger

" you have that rary wow its been awhile i saw that photo" james said while rarity smile

"Of course darling this picture was taken a very special day the day we me met the day that our friendship was born" rarity said while she hug james and saw sweetie smile.

"Do you want something writen on the neckless" the seller said "and ill make a copy of this picture just give me a moment."

James was thinking over what to write on to the neckless until something came up.

"Sir i will like you to write" james said while he smile "my diamond friend all ways"

Rarity smile and was think what to write on hers

"My dearest friend till the end" rarity said while the seller smile and wrote down what they said and gave it to them

"Thank you come again" the seller said while james and rarity

James swettie belle and Rarity was watching the firework while sweetie was watching with amazing to her eyes.

"Now rary i want you to promise me to find someone that will make you happy and proctect you" james said while rarity smile and look to the sky

"Only if you promise to find someone to proctect and love them and make them happy" rarity said while james chuckle

"Its a promise then and this locket let not take it off" james said

"Wasnt planning on it jamie" rarity said

While sweetie belle watch her sister smile and happy that she forgot the date with big mac complete and look at james who was holding his locket same goes to rarity.

"I just wish..." Sweetie said while looking both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

All right then my lovely readers i want you to vote in to the comment here and tell me with who would you like james and spike will date and ect

James x rarity  
James x twilight  
James x pinkie  
James x rd

Spike x rarity  
Spike x sweetie  
Spike x twilight  
Spike x apple bloom

YOU DECIDE AND ILL SEE WHAT CAN I DO WITH THE PARTS AND SO MAYEBE ILL PUT DIFFERENT ENDINGS FOR THIS STORY Who knows alright then happy voting


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

While Rarity told her story to twilight. She felt sadness in her heart when she heard rarity story. Rarity was quiet looking out the window so twilight started thinking.

"rarity I got an idea lets go to canterlot tomorrow we can stay in my old library and if im correct there a festival in canrterlot tomorrow in the night we can have fun you and me how about that" twilight said while she hold rarity hooves hand.

"Thats does sound nice twilight my dear" rarity said but didnt look away from the window

"Great i just hope i dont bump into the princess or my brother" twilight said while she smile awkwardly and went gave a quick kiss on the lips to rarity."ill be packing up to get ready tomorrow if you need anything ill be upstairs."

Rarity nodded as twilight went upstairs to pack up rarity was holding the two neckless tightly when she remember everything about the story she told to twilight.

"Well...i guess ill better rest maybe it will be good tomorrow... I hope" rarity said while she head upstairs to rest up.

Meanwhile

"And well thats about it" james finish his part of the story while spike and sweetie belle heard it. Sweetie gave james a hug cause she knew he would struggle if he remember that time while she release the hug spike was looking to james and hug him as well.

"James...we better get to rest ill take sweetie to her parents you should rest up it will be a big day tomorrow" spike said while he got up and open the door and sweetie was following behind to spike.

"Yea...umm ok sure get back here quick alright" james said while spike nodded before he left.

James was alone in the sofa looking to the floor for a full ten minutes after that he got up and went to his room.

"I hope tomorrow will be better" james said.

Next day

Everypony was already in the train station and it was full of pony going to canterlot and james didnt know why until he heard that there was going to be a festival in canterlot.

James and the other was getting the tickets and entered the train.

"Ticket sir?" Ticket pony said while james gave him the ticket he rip it and wrote his room number " go to b13 please.

James grab his bag and wait for everypony to be here to see witch room they got.

After 24 minutes everypony got to there room

Applejack and rainbow dash got room d34

Pinkie , scootaloo got room a23

Sweetie and spike got room d21  
While james was laughing a bit cause rd and aj got a roomate with a a pony who was cover in jelly

Meanwhile james went to find he room. And found it he went inside and it was empty until a ticket pony told him his roomate will arrive shortly and left.

James went inside the room put his bag on his side and he sat down looking to the window. After 12 minutes the train moved and he heard the door open but didnt look who was his five minutes he was gonna greet the pony.

"Hi my name is ja-" james was all he can say when he look it was rarity with a sunflower hat with sunglasses. "Oh...ummm...

James sat back down while rarity look in to shock that james was here and didnt say anything both of them kept quiet.

After a long silents and james was looking at the window not bashing an eye to rarity until he heard a little snore.

James look for a minute and saw rarity asleep in her side of the james look he got up and went to the restroom.

Meanwhile after james left rairty woke up over the sound of the door closing as she look her surrounding she remember that she is on a train...with James!

"Oh dear just my luck over all the people why does haft to be him celestia wants to me to suffer that why" rarity said while she panic a little

until she heard the door open again and it was james coming in and sat to his side rarity knew it hurt her not to talk to her old friend even tho he hates she did want to try.

"So...um how are you" rarity said while james was still looking at the window with no awnser. " i been fine just in case"

Still no awnser by james while she gave up and kept quiet. After 40 minutes it was nightfall and it looks like eveypony was asleep.

Rarity was fast asleep until she woke up cause she thought she heard something as she use her magic to turn a light it was james who fell to the floor while he woke up over the impact over the fall

"Ok...ow" james said while he heard a giggle as he got up and look it was rarity who was giggling "my fall are funny now huh"

With a dead respond rarity nodded im deny

"...please dear you falls even your clumsyness was funny from the start" rarity said while she look at the floor while she kept silence cause now she know james wont respond until he did

"Now since when i been clumsy in my life" james said in a soft sadtone.

"Since the day when we went to cadence wedding you fell to the wedding cake" rarity said with also a depression tone and giggle a bit when she saw james lower his head in shame cause he remember

"...at least the frosting was good" james said still sad.

"And ruin my best tuxido i guess not darling" rarity said with the same tone

They both laughing at bit but in a sad tone. Kept quiet until james spoke up.

"If you see to the window tonight moon is kinda a little bright today dont you think" jamed said while rarity got up and walk slowly to the window

"Well will you look at that it is..." Rarity said while she look at james who was looking at the moon not noticing she was staring at him.

After looking to the moon rarity look at james who it looks like he fall asleep.

"...you know jamie i know you cant hear this cause you are asleep darling but... I wish i can go back to time and fix this cause sometimes i think my relationship is not importante for what is importante is our friendship and i just wish all this mess didnt happen" rarity said

While she look at james she smile and blush and a tear fell down to her eye while she didnt notice and she grab her bag open it and it showed james necklace and she put it down by james bag.

"Goodnight my little jamie" Rarity said as she went close to james and gave him a kiss to the cheek and went out to find her lover.


	11. Chapter 11

As rarity was walking throu the train she was looking for twights room for a couple a minutes

Rarity found Twilight in her room and it looks like she was alone and since mostly everypony hates her and rarity they wouldnt share a room with twilight.

Rarity enter twilight as for twilight she saw it was rarity and went up to her and kiss her.

"Rarity how did it went to your room were you alone too its kinda hard now to get good room but you know with a the chaos everywhere." Twilight said while she was hugging her and nuzzeling her cheek.

"No darling i wasnt alone so it seems like they accidently bunk me with james" rarity said while twilight look at her lover with a sad stare.

"Oh rarity it must been hard why didnt you got out and found me.

"Cause darling you know my past i was gonna try to fix it and it looks like it did not work but at least i heard his voice one more time..."

Twilight was hearing what rarity said and she sat down and made her to sit right next to her.

"Its ok rarity just relax ok maybe some study section will help out" twilight said getting a little close to rarity.

"Twilight darling i love you but im sorry but...im not in the mood im going to wash up goodnight" rarity said as she got up and went out of the room

Meanwhile james woke up and it was 3:00 am in the night he was just staring at the floor and he was holding in his hand his necklace that rarity left him he snap out of his thoughts when he saw rarity coming back in to the room.

"Oh...your awake sorry that i wake you if i made to many rude sounds" Rarity said while she sat back in to her corner"

"...its ok..." James said in a dead emotion tone.

James look out the window while rarity notice something in his eye was a tear droping down to his cheeks rarity was shock for the first time in her life she saw jamie with a tear in her and james got up from his sear and look at her with one last smile while the moon light shines to his face and james tears started to stream down his face rarity couldnt take it anymore she snap and got up and hug james with her face in his chest.

"Jamie im so sorry im really so so sorry i didnt want you to be like this is the first time i see you cry and i dont like it one bit if you were there that day when i got dump by thunderlane you would have understand i was heart broken i was in so much pain and you werent there to help to the pain...thats why twilight then came in and you know the rest" rarity said while one of her own tear was droping to her face" i know you hate me i know your in pain and i dont like when your in pain but all im asking is dont just dont leave me all alone even if i have twilight as my lover and dont get me wrong it make me happy but... She will never fill my hole in my heart cause that hole was all the past pain in my heart and you since the first day we became best friends you started to fix it you didnt care if it was a big hole or small hole you didnt want me in pain anymore so ill do the same im not gonna leave you no matter how much hatred you got on to me you will always be my special friend till the end darling...always..."

After that speach rarity did james kept quiet looking to the window out to the moon and feeling wet tears to his shirt he close his eyes and more tear started to run down on his face.

"...sometimes i ever wonder why i kept fixing your heart..." James said with a dead emotionless tone

"Cause you cared so much to much that it was a gift that celestia gave me but i throw it away like it was a old toy and i regret everything...im so sorry"  
Rarity said while james release the hug and went to the door but didnt open it and left.

"Rarity i- " james was cut of by the train stoping and hearing a voice in the microphone

"Atention everypony we have arrive to canterlot i hope you enjoy the ride and please exit the train when your ready thank you" train driver said while james went pass rarity to get his bag to look for the others.

"You...should better look for your lover im going to look for spike" with that james left and left rarity alone again in the room.

Meanwhile james was out the door thinking if he should go back and say something but was cut off by pinkie grabing his arm outside

"Come on james lets have fun with the others" pinkie said while james was thinking were the fudge did pinkie arrive to him

After a minute later james saw spike and the other almost haft asleep cause it look like they didnt like there room

"Dude my back is killing me i couldnt sleep" spike said while he tries to stretch his back

"Well there a great hotel near by we can stay there then later on when everypony rested we go to celestia and maybe to the festival" james said while pinkie jump from behind james and hug his neck behind

"Lets do. It!" Pinkie said while everypony laugh over the pinkie self.

Everypony was walking but james was walking a little slow we turn around and saw rarity exiting the train with twilight and she saw james from far and they both kept staring at each other like they want to say something but james knew he couldn't trust rarity again he kept walking while rairty kept staring at james walking away until he was out of sight

"Jamie..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Canterlot Festival part 2**

Everypony arrived at the hotel that james was talking about spike went to his room and did nothing just head to his warm confy bed while everypony laugh at spike when he went to the bed. James was looking out the window checking out the people from canterlot.

''They haven't change a bit this ponies '' james said while he heard snoring from behind him and it was knock out from tiredness

'' lady and gentlemen and we have a winner mr tiredness" pinkie said while rainbow dash and james pretended to be a crowd

''so james what now '' applejack said while she check her back to prepare to unpack. '' im guessing that mr sleepy head will not visit now his mother now unless we carry his drooling butt over there''

Everyone laugh at applejack little joke while james was thinking what to do and was looking at spike who was actually drooling.

''well maybe tomorrow we can visit celestia until then everypony can relax and rest or stroll around the town if you like im gonna unpack my thing and maybe look around the town'' james said while everypony nodded in agreement and went unpacking there things

Meanwhile

Twilight and rarity was walking around canterlot and went straight to twilight old library while everypony was looking at them with discuss and while they both try to ignore it they arrived to there location. But got stop by a royal guard.

'' im sorry princess but im straight got orders that to not let you in to the castle or any location of the castle including the library.'' Royal guard said while he on a straight face.

''what you mean i cant go in that my library my home you cant do that.'' Twilight said with a angry tone while rarity look at her with a little scared look into her eyes while twilight didn't notice.

''im sorry Mrs. Sparkle does are my orders'' royal guard said while twilight still had that angry lok in her eyes she gave up and walk away from the castle while rarity followed behind.

'' darling don't worry we can rent a hotel '' rarity said while twilight look a little calm and took deep breath she nodded and went to the nearest hotel.

Rarity and twilight went to a hotel and order a room they headed to there room and relaxes a bit.

''this blows my plans to make you happy'' twilight said while rarity was looking at the bathroom decoration she was impress that even hotel canterlot knows what designs means in this world.

''dont worry sweetie we have that festival tonight remember so don't get sad alright for me'' rarity said while she kiss twilight cheek and she smiles.

'' your right im sorry maybe it will be fun as well'' twilight said while she kiss rarity on the lips and both mares giggles

Meanwhile james was looking at his bag and was thinking what to think what to wear and found a tuxedo well why not cause it is canterlot and ponies here dress themself very good.

''why not a tuxedo sound good and i think its the only thing i got hehe'' james sadi while spike got up from his nap and stretch and yawn.

''hey james i see your preparing for the festival'' spike said while james smirk little and laugh.

'' well you see spike people gotta look good to impress the ponies here and don't worry if you don't got a suit i think i got another one is my old prom suit when i used to go to in high school back in ponyville.

Spike went grab the suit james showed him and it was green and dark purple suit. And it look like he like it

'' this suit look awesome dude'' spike said while he went up the bathroom and try it on

James laugh and heard a knock on the door. He got up to awnser it and saw the four girls wearing there gala dress.

''you girls look great but why you here the festival don't start in two hours'' james said while spike came out of the bathroom and he was wearing the old suit james gave him.

''well how do i look'' spike said while all sweetie came in with the applebloom and scootaloo and saw spike with the suit and blush a little bit

''look like a million bucks'' sweetie belle said while both of the cutie mark crusaidors both nodded in agreement and kept looking at spike.

''well then sugarcube you look handsome as ever and by the way james we need to get there early cause pinkie want to get there before the chocolate fountain runs out you know how canterlot people are'' applejack said while james was nodded in agreement and went to the bathroom to change.

It was about 23 minutes and james came out of the bathroom and was wearing a black tuxedo and now it was the turn of pinkie raindbow flutters and apple jack to blush.

''well girls i see you like how i look'' james said while all four girls nodded and the crusaidors giggle and spike was in the mirror

''looking good spike looking real good'' james saw spike what he was doing and couldn't help and laugh.

''alright everypony ready to go'' james said while everyone smile and nodded in agreement. '' then lets go''

Meanwhile

Twilight And rarity was getting ready twilight was wearing a purple dress with cutiemark earings and rarity was wearing a red dres with red shoes to match.

''you look great rari'' twilight said while rarity didn't respond at her nickname and went to the door adn open it

''lets go darling were going to be late'' rarity said while twilight look confuse but headed out the door and try to think what she did wrong but then notice rarity was already at the elevator and went running to her

Meanwhile while the elevator door was closing james and the others went the elevator but it already close.

''damm somepony got to the elevator first'' james said while everypony was wating for the next lift.

''i wonder who got to it first oh well its hell going to stairs''


	13. Chapter 13

James and the others arrived the festival and it was full of canterlot ponies with there suits and dresses spike was some mares are looking at spike and james look very actractive over the suits there are wearing.

"Damm i know i look good but not this good" spike said while james got drag by the arm by pinkie pie.

"James james lets go to the chocolate fountain" pinkie said while james try to take his arm back but pinkie had an incredible strenght.

"Come on spike lets check out the snacks" Rd said while she drag spike over his arm

Now Aj , fluttershy and the crusaidor was left.

"Lets see what they got in this festival" Aj said while fluttershy had her eye on some baby bunny from across the other side part of the festival.

"Um...well lets go there" fluttershy said pointing over the bany bunny while sweetie saw the baby bunny she was defeated by there cuteness.

Meanwhile rarity and twilight was walking around the festival hearing wonderful music and spledid food.

"So rari where you wanna go" twilight said while grab her arm.

Rarity didnt awnser by the nickname that twilight was giving to her but it looks like it bother her.

"Sweetie lets go over the drinks" rarity said while twilight saw a book seller.

"You go ill be there in a minute ok" twilight said while she kiss rarity cheek and rush over to the seller.

"Well maybe little drink will give me little time to think something" rarity said while she when over and there was a bartender cleaning a glass.

"What can i get you pretty lady" barguy said while rarity was thinking what to get.

"I think ill have berry wine" rarity said while the bartender was preparing rarity drink

"Here you go pretty lady" bartender guy said while he handed rarity drink.

"Thank you my good sir" rarity said while she was searching for twilight and it looks like she was still in the bookseller.

"Does she makes you happy miss?" Bartender said. While Rarity look at him at to awnser

"Yes she does" rarity said while the bartender smile and started to clean a glass.

"I dont know cause i dont see happyness in your eyes miss i can see sadness and regret" bartender said while rarity was about to say something but the bartender pointed to a person from far rarity was looking to see who was he pointing until she saw "cause of him is it"

"James..." Rarity said while she look away quick and was looking to the bartender.

"You know it will be hard but is not to late for you...for both of you even princess Twilight not too late for her" while rarity heard what he said she look confuse.

"What do you mean sir" rarity said while he kept cleaning the glass he look over twilight and rarity look over where he was looking to twilight. " why you looking to twi-"

Rarity stop her sentence when the bartender was gone he wasnt there and she look left to right but only saw a little letter in the counter she pick it up and read it.

'Little dance will open your mind and feel happy over your heart'

Rarity got confuse over what she read but until she heard a somepony on the microphone

"Ladies and gentlecolt will anypony will like join in a dance activity" pony on the mic said while rarity got a idea

Rarity got up went over twilight grab her by the arm and went to join the dance activity

"Twilight darling wanna dance" rarity said while twilight look confuse rarity know she couldnt dance but nodded in agreement to have a little fun.'that what the letter meant to be happy and open minded with twilight yea thats it'

Meanwhile

James and spike was walking to find the other but distracted by an announcer saying a dance activity

"Dance activity in a festival sounds cool" spike said while both james and spike went up to the crowd the saw twilight and rarity in the center preparing for the song to hit " ok not cool i was afraid to bump into them"

"Dont worry spike lets just see what there gonna do" james said while spike took a deep breath and ignore the pain in his heart just for tonight.

Before the music even started twilight started to dance without the music and she dance rarity laugh nervous and was just standing still will everypony was getting weird looks on them

"Um spike does twilight dance like that" james said while spike was covering his face

"Sadly yes" spike said while they heard boo and james and spike saw somepony throw a tomato to them

"Spike for what im gonna do right now ill regret it tomorrow " james said while he look to spike.

"Its ok cause ill regret my accion as well" spike said while both friends laugh a bit and went a little closer

While they got close spike grab by twilight arm gently pulling away from rarity while james was behind rarity from far

"Spike..." Twilight said while spike let go of twilight and not looking at her

"Stay here awhile for now " spike said while twilight look sad but then look to rarity and then saw there old friend to spike

"Spike mind asking me why she here" aj said while twilight look to there friends

"Ill explain later" spike said while pinkie hug spike from behind and gave twilight a death stare

"Rarity what you were thinking you know twilight doesnt dance" james said while rarity turn around and saw james. "But i can"

Play music / video

James ran to rarity without reaction james and rarity started to dance and from the beat of the music both of them dance like a pro and ponies was started to cheeringn and the other was mouth opening they didnt know that they could dance.

"Wow look at them go" spike said while he started to enjoy the song and started to dance a little

While both rarity and james kept dancing the song ended and rarity was almost close to james lips and her heart was beating fast and was blushing while james blush a little and both of them back away as everypony started to cheer.

"Wow james i didnt know you dance" pinkie said

"Well me and Rarity was in a dacing club" james said while rarity was looking to the ground

"Well it looks like it getting late maybe we should head back and dont get your hopes up you two this was just one night only" while everypony nodded they started walking away while spike james was in front of rarity who was still blushing and twilight that it looks like she was angry for some reason.

"Umm...yea anyways have a good night then ladies" james said while he walk but turn to see rarity " and i guess it was good to dance with you again...rari"

After what james said he walk away and spike went behind after rarity heard james saying her old nickname she smile for no reason while twilight still look like she was angry after a minute both mares went to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile While James And The Gang went to the suite James Needed to go to the restroom and take care of business after awhile he finish and went outside to see that outside was waiting a familiar mare in front of him and that was twilight Sparkle. The One Mare james use to love.

"Um can I help you Sparkles?" James Said Back to his dead tone he knew he didn't want to see her it hurt just to talk to her. "If your wondering wheres rarity I don't know Where she his."

Twilight Just stare at james for a minute but then spoke with a little anger in her voice.

"Listen James I know You Had A feelings For Me I'm Flattered But I didn't saw you that way I only saw you as Friend and nothing more and I know your angry about what I did about Spike and Maybe you and I regret everthing I did to spike but I know he never gonna talk to me and it hurts a lot but someday you and him will have to forget and move on with your life and both of you should stop being ignorant childs" Twilight Said

After James Hear the last part that got him a little angry but didn't say a word and walk out of the place and return to the suite. And Twilight just stared at him while he was walking and she still had a little anger in her eye over what she saw while rarity and her was dancing until she had one last word while he keep walking

"And Stay Away From Rarity!" twilight Shouted As James Just Stop And Re thinking What twilight Said And he cluches his Fist Tight but the took deep Breath And keep Walking.

Twilight Then Walk To her Suite and go Meet up Rarity while She Head Up Spike was behind The Corner and luckly Twilight Didn't Notice Him But Spike had a Rage In his eyes Like He wanted To Go up to her and Say a thing a Two to Her Face But he Then realize That's Not Gonna Solve Anything So he Went to the Suite To Make Sure James Was Alright.

Spike Reach To James Suite And Open The Door And saw Him Sitting In the Bed Watching Outside The Window

"You Know Spike It isn't Nice To Hear People Conversation" James Said While He Got Up And went to Spike And Just Hug Him And James just Sigh And saw Sweetie Belle In The Door With A Sad Face.

"Whats Wrong James?" Sweetie Belle Said While Going Up To Him And James Just Kneel Down To Sweetie And Pat Her In the Head.

"Come On Lets Watch a Movie" James Said While Spike and Sweetie Nodded In agreement. Pinkie And the other join In to james Little movie night in his suite later on

Meanwhile Twilight Went to Her Suite And It Looks Like Rarity was watching tv in the bed. While Twilight Just Smile And took Off Her Dress And Went join Rarity.

" Hey Rari Im kinda thinking we Should Catch Up In to Our Study if you know what I mean" Twilight Said While She Put Her Hooves In To Rarity Legs And Rarity Sigh.

"Sweetie Darling Even I love to But Im tired Right Now and im watching my favorite movie" Rarity Said While She Pointed to the Tv. The Movie Was. A Romance Action Film.

Twilight Saw The Tv And Did A sad Sigh And just lay down And Covered With The Blanket and Cuddle Next To Rarity.

Meanwhile In The Middle Of The Night Rarity Woke Up An Saw Twilight Asleep She Got Up And Headed For A walk Outside of The Suite While She Was Walking She Saw James In The Main Hall And It Looks Like he didn't Notice Her. Until He Turn Around And Saw Rarity Midway In The Hall With Her White Sleeping Robe.

Silence Stood In The Hall Like He Knew It Happen A lot when they bump into Each Other James Was About to Say Something But Then Remember What twilight Said So He Stood Back And Look Into The Ground. And then Hear Rarity Speak.

" I never Got The Chance To Thank You About The Dance it Was Fun And I now You May Not Speak To Me But You Know What they Say It Was Fun While It Lasted " Rarity Said While She Move Little Forward And Trip and Fell But James Catch Her And They Both Fell To The Ground And They Were Face To Face Eye To Eye And The Lips Are Inches Away To Them To Meet .

Rarity Saw James Eyes Up Close And Blush and Just Froze While Her Heart Was Racing Like James Was Exacly The Same Blushing And Seeing Her Eyes While Her Warm Breathing Felt To His Face Didn't Know What To Do But Then Both Of Them Moved Quickly And James Stood Up And Help Rarity up.

"A-Are You ok?" James Said While Rarity Was Still Blushing And Look Into The Ground And Became Like Fluttershy For One Moment. "Imma Go" While James Said While He Went to his Room Walking Little Quick And Out Of Sight.

Rarity Was About to Call Him But Something Was Holding her Back And But It Was To Late Anyways James Was Out Of Sight And Rarity Was Alone In The Hall With Luna Moon Shinning Down To Rarity As She Look To The Window Of The Hall She Saw A Beautiful View Into the Moon And Keep Watching Like Never Before While In The Meantime James In the Other Side Of The Hall Saw The Moon And Stop Walking And Keep Watching It Like It never Before As Well.

Rarity Felt Something In Her Heart Like She Already Felt It Before But She Couldn't Quite Catch What Feeling Was So She Shake It Off And Ignored It And Went To Her Room. While James Look At The Moon One More Time And Took A Deep Breath And Headed To His Room.


End file.
